monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Deuce Gorgon
Deuce Gorgon is the 16 year old son of Medusa. He has a pet rat with two tails named Perseus. Personality Deuce Gorgon is friendly and outgoing, and very confident. He loves sports, although he conceals his love for cooking for fear of ridicule. He was currently Frankie's first crush, although her crush for him went away once she found out he was dating Cleo de Nile. Portrayals In the webisodes and Monster High movie New Ghoul @ School, Deuce's voice is provided by Yuri Lowenthal. Physical Description Deuce is tall and muscular, with green eyes that can turn people to stone (at least for a few hours) which is why he wears glasses. His scalp hair is actually scaly and green, and atop his head are a bunch of snakes. He also has green scales on his bicep, though it's unclear if it is part of his skin or an added tattoo. Classic Monster Deuce is the son of the Gorgon Medusa, a figure from classic Greek mythology, and most likely influenced by her portrayal in the 1981 film Clash of the Titans'' . In the mythological tale, Medusa was transformed into a terrible monster by a jealous Athena due to the fact that she and Poseidon, the god of the seas, snuck into her temple. Her beautiful hair was turned into snakes, and her face became so terrible to behold that the mere sight of it would turn onlookers to stone. In Clash of the Titans '', the warrior Perseus needs to kill the Kraken, so he wants to use Medusa's gaze to turn it to stone. Unfortunately that requires killing her. Perseus travels to the Isle of the Dead and kill her guardian, a two-headed dog (the possible inspiration of Deuce's pet rat). Perseus decapitates Medusa. The 1981 film is famous because it features the stop-motion animation of master Ray Harryhausen. Relationships Family Deuce lives with his mother in "a building from one of those pictures at a Greek restaurant. The kind with the big columns and everything."Holt Hyde's Diary, August 1st Friends Deuce appears to be friends with Heath Burns in New Ghoul at School, and states in his diary that he has an amicable relationship with Clawdeen Wolf's brother Clawd, since they're both on "the team".Deuce Gorgon's Diary, August 19th He makes friends with Jackson Jekyll during a game of pick-up basketball.Deuce Gorgon's Diary, July 18th Even though Deuce seems to be friends with Heath Burns, he didn't hesistate in turning him into a stone in New Ghoul @ School. Pet Deuce's pet is a two-tailed rat named Perseus. Romance Deuce is dating Cleo de Nile. Yet, he is able to deal with her demanding attitude DeuceCleodance.png DeuceCleopossessive.png DeuceCleohug.png Deuce in the Monster High books In the Monster High book, Melody kisses Deuce to get back at Cleo for kissing Jackson. This causes a rift in Cleo and Deuce's relationship, but they work through it. When Cleo decides to not go to The Monster Mash, Deuce and Melody go as just friends. When Melody removes Deuce's glasses, he gets angry and leaves the dance. Deuce's Official Facebook Description Deuce rocks…literally! He’s 16 and the son of Medusa, so be careful not to look into his eyes. Seriously, that’s why he wears those freaky-fab shades all the time. If you look too long into his eyes – poof – you’re stone. Thank goth it’s not permanent. His green reptilian scales and snake mohawk make all the ghouls in school swoon. He loves rocking out to his fave music - rock and metal, of course - and when he’s not winning battle of the bands or playing casketball, he’s probably chillin’ with this two-tailed pet rat Perseus. Clothing How-to-draw-deuce-gorgon-tutorial-drawing.jpg|Deuce basic outfit DeuceSchoolSpirits.png|Deuce School Spirits DeuceNGAS.png|Deuce Dawn of the Dance featured in New Ghoul @ School Basic Deuce wears a red sleeveless shirt with a skull graphic on it, with a gray and white striped vest or a gray hoodie. He has black pants, a black fingerless glove on his left hand, and a black wristband with the Monster High logo on his right wrist. He always wears red sunglasses to prevent turning friends into rocks (don't worry, it's only temporary). Dawn of the Dance Deuce wears a green collared shirt with polka-dots, a black tie, and a black and white argyle vest with a hood lined with purple. The doll comes with a neon-green iCoffin School Spirits Deuce's basketball uniform is a black sleeveless top with a pink and white trim and a pink v-neck, with shorts with the same trim. He also wears black sneakers with green laces, white socks with black argyle at the top, and green sunglasses. His uniform number is 13. Trivia Deuce Gorgon Gallery Thumbnail.jpg|Deuce plushie Deucegooglyeyes.png|Deuce Gorgon googly eyes DeuceCat.png|Deuce trying to avoid a black cat 2720692 640px.jpg|Close-up of Deuce Casketball.jpg|Deuce Gorgon's School Spirits uniform CCCCCC.jpg|Deuce's Dawn of the Dance promo Deuce Gorgon 1.jpg 4.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Guys Category:Book Characters Category:Characters in Dawn of the Dance Category:Characters Released in 2010